Purged
by angie9281
Summary: When events fall into place that lead to a drastic decision being made, it is up to a desperate and anguished Sookie to do everything in her power to not only save her viking, but to save everything they have worked hard to gain for themselves over the past few years. And by the time things are over, could this be the point of no return?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

The information that had been left behind after recent events had picqued the interest of the faerie. He had left Faery some time ago having simply grown bored of the surroundings, wanting some adventure and fun. He had lived in the town for several years now and when he had gotten the call that Viktor had met his end without doing that which he had strived for, taking stolen power from two very powerful beings, he still had left a juicy piece of information that the reader at the desk was finding rather intriguing. As of this moment, he was a mere faerie who lived in Monroe was as non descript as could be and lived a ordinary life as a road crew worker. He paid taxes, went grocery shopping and rather enjoyed a simple existence. But his inner faerie, his inner voice was screaming for an adventure. He had a history of being something of a trickster and as a rule tended to keep to himself, finding humans rather uninteresting. As he read the journal left behind by Viktor, the notes within the few pages that had been written in, if this could be the way to make the world safer for faeries. With what he was reading, this waitress and her club owning hubby had power unlike any other supernaturals and it was thought, by Viktor that they were the two strongest supes in the country and likely the whole of the world. As he read the notes, the faerie, Giles, thought that perhaps there could be a way to turn the two against one another, to have her destroy him. Though she herself was a half-breed and had a strong streak of vamp in her somehow, Giles wondered to himself how he could use her to get rid of the biggest threat to faeries. To stop at the top was a daunting task but he also hoped that he could purge the girl too, to heal her of the taint of vampire that was in her. If he could help free her from the dark then perhaps he could use the unofficial king of the vamps to take down the rest of his kind. And then, of course, he would need to meet his end too. Naturally. And then faeries could live in whatever realm they wished. Giles hoped that he could alter the queen of Faery as well, cleansing her of her unfortunate genetic part that was vampire too. Another puzzling question he had was how that had been possible but he cared not. He wanted both worlds to be cleansed and made a happier place. Though others had failed in the past, he would play this more clever, bolder. And then, soon, all vamps would scatter and cower, dying at the hands of one of their own, one they couldn't ever hope to best. But for now, it was time to come up with the magic and a strategy to make his hopes and wishes become reality. After what he had spied the other evening, seeing the raw power unleashed, he knew there had to be a way t control it for himself. And then, when he had him under his thrall, the things he could do, have….of course, once all the other vamps went the way of the dodo. And then, Giles, thought, he would take great pleasure in the destruction of the strongest of them all. He would of course, by then, have the means to subdue him but for now, one step at a time.

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a nice interlude, having gone off to enjoy the trip to his ancestral castle in Sweden that she had arranged for their anniversary. That they now had to focus on the anger and manic behavior that was emerging within him whenever he shifted into his enhanced vamp form, which was almost demonic looking and yet there was still that handsomeness there that couldn't be denied. That power had recently bloomed in him, another step in vamp evolution that he had learned Godric also had possessed but had been reluctant to talk about. Sookie had seen Eric use his power to help and during a recent time that she had been incapacitated, her senses had still kept her in the loop and she had been aware of his rampage, that he had gone so far as to hurt two of their friends in the blind rage that had overtaken him. He had of course regretted his actions and though he wouldn't admit it openly, this power he had, this ability he had that he wanted to use to protect, was becoming a liability. And it was with her help that he was going to do what he could to purge that insanity from the power he hadn't ever asked for but was forced to accept. They had been home for only a day and yet, she was determined to rid his demon of, well, the demon that was very much a threat to themselves and their loved ones. Hell, if he was unleashed and lost control even worse, he could destroy anything and everything in little time. She had a feeling that not even Godric would be able to do anything to stop him. They had learned, from some research that Aurora had done that there was only one other like him before. That she had evolved to this point, the highest level to which a vamp could evolve. The ancient book detailed that because she had faerie blood in her after ingesting several in a matter of minutes, that it had made her a force upon itself, almost unstoppable. But it was also, it was thought, what had helped drive her insane. And as for Eric, he certainly had had his fill of Sookie's blood within him. So it made sense that he had gone off the rails. This other vampire that had evolved, it turned out she had a mate she had been trying to save and in her blind rage, helped along by the faerie blood, it had not ended well. The couple poring over the book knew they were lucky this time.

"There has got to be a way to level you off when you shift, I refuse to think its my blood that has helped make you go insane when you…." she trailed off as she went back to where she had read about the downfall of the vampire that had suffered like he had. "They had to silver her and…I don't think it has anything to do with the blood….I feel like there is a….darkness in there….I mean I know there is darkness in all vamps. Me included and I won't say I never ,act on it. But it is different when you change, that becomes something greater, something that even you can't fight for long. Maybe there is a way to turn that darkness more to light, even if not completely."

He frowned, leaning back in the chair he was seated at. He said nothing but in a flash, he had thrown the chair across the kitchen where they were seated, a dent appearing where the seat had struck. "I don't want it…any of this….the fact I am deadly as I am now, that even like this I have lost control….Sookie, I wish I could give it up….to purge it from me. I hate what I did to the others and I haven't said it before but when I took you to help bring you back…..there was a moment I wanted to tear you to pieces and make a meal of you. I couldn't see you as being you, just another….another meal." he bit his lip. "I don't want to be seen as a monster, I don't want to be the cause of the deaths of those I care for. I couldn't hardly listen to reason and I just was barely able to hang on to save you rather than…." he turned his back to her and looked up at the ceiling. "Perhaps I have to do what I had to do once before. But it's the only way I can see to save you and keep you all safe." he paused. "Though you an I have the special bond and I think even with my powers when I change….I know you can come after me. But if you really do care for me, if you love me like I know you do, you won't come after me. I need to get away before further damage is done. I don't want your blood on my hands, nor anyone else that doesn't deserve it." he walked up to her and cupped her face to force her to look at him. But she was bust clenching her eyes shut to hold the tears back

"I am not letting you go not again, not ever." she protested. "You think you're doing me, us, a favor but you're killing me. You know I will just come after you."

"That's what I am worried about." he replied, baleful eyes pleading with her to let him go. "We have had a amazing life together and for everything you have done for me…no words can be enough. But I can not and will not be responsible for destroying you. Its better this way, I think deep down you have fears of what I could do to you. Tell me you don't." he paused and just by the look in her eyes, it was all he needed. "Goodbye Sookie." and with that he flew from the house and she was left shaking and her tears finally started falling. She would go after him, sure but for right now, she was numb.

 **Chapter 3**

He hated leaving her like he had done and he hesitated, landing just outside the gated community he was abandoning. She would be alright with those she had around her. She would be safer, no fear of a attack by the likes of him. It wasn't like him to up and leave others in a lurch, this time was different from the last time he had left town. That time he had been broken, had given up. This time it was merely for the greater good. And it was at this moment he was about to take off for the longer leg of his trip, though he was yet unsure where he would hole up. But the important thing was that he wouldn't be a threat to anyone here any longer. Something rustled in the nearby woods and with a frown, he blurred over to investigate, only to find something leaping out at him, plunging something that was so clearly silver into his side. Again and again. At first he thought it was a dagger but he felt it was a syringe. Pure silver, the best of the best and he had only been subjected to silver this potent in his blood once before and it was neither pleasant or easy to come back from. Something else was in it too, magic. Of course it was.

"So you are running away, thinking yourself a monster….maybe that is what I need, maybe there is a use for you out there, don't you think? For one, I think you would serve well as a destroyer…..a destroyer of all vampires and when you're done with my commands-"

Though weak and unable to summon that which he feared, Eric was nonetheless still ready to fight. "Commands? I serve no one…..any time or anyplace. So you're another…" he scented the faerie in the air. "See, a faerie once made the mistake of interfering, trying to ruin our lives. It didn't end well for him and-"

"They didn't have what they needed to get the job done and I am determined to make the world a safer place for my kind. Instead of forcing us to live in only Faery. We want to live here too but with you blood crazed monsters all about…..but I also know, thanks to the notes passed on to me by Viktor-"

"The same Viktor who tried taking my wife's magic, her power….and would have taken mine?"

"The very same. He happened to be a idol of mine and taught me magic that I never would learn otherwise. Funny how people can meet and become something more than what they are individually….you of all people should know that. And though I hope you enjoyed the life you are abandoning, I want you to know that those you care about are about to meet rather messy ends by your own hands. You see, I need them out of the way before I can send you out on the larger mission. And it would be such a shame to lose those loved ones of yours, I know, but sacrifices need to be made." Giles' voice was laced with sarcasm and he made haste to get them spirited away off the property. "And no, she can't sense anything, I spelled your bond. You are fine, as far as she knows. Nothing amiss. But when she and the others do realize something is wrong, well…..it will be far too late and the last thing they will feel is their lives being taken by the one they trusted the most." Giles laughed as he brought them into what looked like a mausoleum. Very solid and secure. Very menacing. Very spelled by all kinds of magic, both warlock and faerie. "We made a promise before we parted ways that one way or another we would change the world and I am not sorry for the loss of Viktor. He became too greedy and power-hungry for my taste. I, for one, simply want a safer world to live in and that can not be unless your kind are gone."

There came a laugh from the still trapped and all but helpless Viking. "I think you underestimate me and my own. I have taken out worse than the likes of you and all it would take is one deep, hard bite and I can end you."

Giles arched a eyebrow. "Not when you are about to be all too willing to do what I require of you. You thought yourself mindless when you barreled through the streets of Bon Temps not long ago….wait until I unlock the pure darkness of your deepest potential and that it will be mine to control….." he had, back on the property, conjured a net of pure faerie light, light made form sunlight itself, to trap the Viking and weaken him and it had certainly helped along with the silver. Wordlessly, Giles sent the prone figure across the small chamber, into a structure that was barely more than a animal kennel, the bars of silver and unforgiving to any vampire, even one as strong as the one currently within it. And though he was struggling with everything he had, trying to even call upon the rare power he possessed, even the Viking found it impossible within his confines, within the magic around him. And Giles reached down and slapped his face with a amused look, ignoring the fangs being bared, fangs that would not, could not reach them like he knew the vamp no doubt wanted them to. "Shall we begin with the retraining process?" he asked and he pulled out a rod that was etched with strange symbols and runes. "May I present the literal key to unlock you're greatest potential. And when I am done, you will obey me and me alone and your power will be unlike anything anyone could ever imagine."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

The last thing he had remembered was the rod stretching, revealing a jagged blade within it. There were runes upon it he couldn't begin to translate but had known it couldn't be good. And try as he may, he felt the darkness, the pure power begin to be forced to the surface, even more so than it had ever before. Try as he might to think about his loved ones, what they would do for him, nothing seemed to work and instead, Eric found himself turning foggy, losing the knowledge of who was friend and who was the enemy. He was starting to have one focus and one focus alone. To obey Giles and to do whatever it took to attain his goals. Everything else was pushes aside, locked away as if belongings in a closet. He felt the cramped cage he was in somehow getting smaller. Then he realized he himself was the reason for it. He had shifted into his demon like form, wings, claws and deadly tail. And though he still resembled his normal self , there was no question he looked fiercer and was bulkier, taller and far stronger like this. And though Giles had known something of what to expect, thanks to the notes left behind by his friend Viktor, nothing could prepare him for actually witnessing everything first hand.

"Almost done….." muttered the faerie as he prepared to finish the job, the rod in hand glowing bright, giving off heat. "Once marked….you're mine and I may even have you end yourself if I so choose. You will do anything I desire of you….soon, your pretty little spit fire of a wife and your family will be gone and you will neither realize it nor care. And then…I let you off your leash, as it were." he moved closer to the cage where his victim was clearly struggling to escape somehow. But against the power that had been infused into the cage, it was impossible even for him. The rod was jabbed into the sternum of the Viking and there came a hissing sound as the now grayish tinged flesh was singed, a symbol burnt there, glowing red, just as his yellowish eyes were starting to, the fight leaving him as he acquiesced to the thoughts of the faerie. Their minds were as one, the faerie telepathically ordering him to calm and so he was. "I prefer to speak, but knowing that I can order you with my mind, it is amusing…..and now, since you are no longer a threat to me, I shall release you." just like that, the silver cage melted away into oblivion and finally, the beast was able to stand rather be forced upon all fours. Walking around the not 7 foot tall Viking, the faerie looked pleased with himself. "Now, are you ready to start?"

"Yes….whatever you want." replied a slightly monotone Eric, the life in his eyes dulled and he was little more than a pawn, a robot for the faerie to order. And it was then that the faerie gave him his command.

"Return home….your little bond remains compromised and she and the others believe you safe and well…go pay them a visit that none of them will survive and do not return here until they are all gone." his blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "Dawn is soon to be here but that symbol of your loyalty to me….." Giles touched the raw mark shaped like a pentagram on the chest of the Viking. "That symbol not only binds you to me but it will protect you from the sunlight in this or your other form….though I promise you that you will not be around long enough to return to that one, nor will I allow it." Giles cracked his knuckles for the simple reason of his own amusement, used a blast of his light and attacked his new protégé and as he went careening backwards into the wall of the mausoleum, taking a chunk of wall out in the process, Giles was pleased as there was no retaliation and instead, he got to his feet and stood as of waiting, wanting for another blow dealt to him. This powerful, exceedingly rare weapon was his and his alone now. And not even the love of his family, his loved ones was going to undo that which was about to go down this day.

 **Chapter 5**

The night was inevitably inching towards dawn and she knew he was always good about letting her know if he was too swamped with paperwork to be able to come home from Fangtasia and though she knew he wouldn't be foolish enough-hopefully, though she knew he had that overconfidence still from time to time-to fly home when there was literally minutes before the sun rose-she worried that he was in trouble. And yet, she felt nothing through the bond, nothing but peace and calm. Rare though it was, she found it a nice change. Yet her own instincts were telling her something was off. She tried his cell. No response and knowing he kept his cell on always in case she needed him….that in and of itself was not jiving with the calm she was getting through their bond. Something or someone was interfering there somehow and she closed her eyes and focused, managing to pick up on something. And it was not anything good, that much she knew for sure. Not wanting to just pop into her kin's homes, she instead raced with her vamp speed and was about to head to Pam's house, the closest one out of the other three. But she never made it, stopping dead in her tracks. She knew who and what it was but there was something terribly off and it clearly was rooted in that mark upon his chest. Sensing dark magic, faerie magic and somehow knowing that there was the specter of the late Viktor involved, Sookie's breath was taken away and not in the way she would have liked. He started towards her and it was a very calculating, almost predatory gait. She took a few steps back slowly, wondering if somehow this was a game of sorts. She knew he was full of surprises but it was soon clear, this was no game. She knew that when he shifted he had a greenish yellow eye color and now, they were a vicious shade of red. And there was something there, all but buried. Recognition.

"What happened to you? I…..can try to help you but…" she started but before she could finish her sentence, she found herself being thrown across the front lawn of Pam's house and she knew that the others happened to be working tonight. And Godric, he had taken off for a trip overseas, to Africa. He had long wanted to rediscover the beauty of the world and this was his first of many stops. And if the bond she was feeling to Eric was as screwed up and made to be a lie, then the others would not sense any trouble either, leaving her for the most part alone against whatever this was that was happening. Even though her brother was a were panther, she knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her beau while he was like this and no way was she gonna drag anyone into this mess. And something else was off too. She tried to flash to Faery but nothing happened. She found herself cut off and she had a terrible feeling that her kin over in Faery, Aurora and Blaze were unable to come through to this realm either.

"Yeah, one should never underestimate a fairy on a mission." a cool voice called and still on the ground, reeling from the attack, she watched a figure emerge from behind the towering mass of muscle that stood at the ready, waiting to be….commanded. She knew then she was in more than a little trouble, with someone like Eric and what he could do under the power of someone, like….whoever this sandy haired, almost waif like figure was that she was looking at now. If anyone could be the personification of bland and non descript, this guy would fir the bill. And yet, she felt the power within the man and knew he was only faerie. But somehow, she had been taught, guided to learn something dark. The man looked at her top to bottom and the vice versa and shook his head. "Such a shame faerie blood had to be tainted but you are a hybrid freak just like the daughter you had with this one here. This sub creature here, as repellent as I find him, is going to be useful helping my kind find safety here in this world. We have a right to live here and shouldn't have to retreat to Faery to be safe. We have a right to live here and not in fear of being drained or worse. And the means to the end of vampires is ironic, don't you think? The strongest of them all with a unique and rare power that can help make quick work of things. The mark upon him signifies my link to him, the control I have on him….as well as the power to travel through the daylight. It will make things so faster. And that he can also sense vampires wherever they may be. None will be able to hide from him. Not a single one. I took the darkness that created his kind, what helped him evolve into this and tainted it with some truly evil and dark power. Darkness is not necessarily evil but when added with something that is…..you get what you see here. And I wanted to see the show, I was going to sit back and let him do what I commanded….but I think seeing a traitor to our kind go down first….it will be a sight to see. And yes, I used power to keep that daughter of yours at bay and don't worry, she will get hers as she deserves too. But not until things in this realm are dealt with first. Now. Will you go ahead and start off with this one, my freakish Viking? And oh, my manners, my name is Giles and you may not know it but I do have something of a personal stake in this….your play toy here happened to have drained my mother in your front yard, though she may not have looked her age, she had several children and I was left without my mother."

It took a few moments for her to process things but when it dawned on her, Sookie whispered. "Claudine was my godmother and your-"

"Mother. Yes…and he drank her until there was nothing left. I was a boy at the time and I grew to fear this realm and didn't want any others to meet the same demise. And then I met Viktor and we had similar goals at first. To get rid of vamps, of course but then he wanted power from anything and anyone he could…I am not sorry that you killed him, he was a danger to my plans and so I should thank you. But I won't and instead…..well…." he closed his eyes and she could hear his thoughts and heard him make the fateful command. Her eyes met the unforgiving red ones of her love and she took a deep breath, fearing that this could well be her final moments of her life and the knowledge that her life could be taken by the one she loved most? She inhaled deeply as she summoned everything from her power to her bravery.

 **Chapter 6**

She winced as he once more came at her, her clothes already torn and bloodied from the first attack. She felt herself healing by the second but as she used her light to deflect his running attack, she ducked just as he sent a clawed hand at her, nearly taking her head off. All the while, she tried sending all she had-her affection, her love, her worry-through the bond, in the faint hope that she could break through that which had befallen him and she could practically taste the influence of whatever, whoever was responsible for this. Try as she might, she felt herself struggling and finally became overcome with her exhaustion. The timing couldn't; have been worse as she found herself being sent flying again thanks to a unyielding hit by the thick and just as deadly tail. She was barely able to get back to her feet as she felt her own magic boiling up in her and as much as she didn't want to let it out, to release her own shifted alter ego in order to stay alive, she knew she had no other option. There came a purplish light around her as she felt her own magic arise in her, her own wings appearing, her blonde hair streaked with glowing purplish streaks. Her own wings were delicate looking , almost like a cross between a bat and a butterfly. But they had proven before to be sturdy and could resist many attacks. And as her brown eyes charged with a violet glow, she knew she had to be on the offensive and unleashed her own attack of her own power. But as she attacked, he was faster and that was saying something as she herself was no slowpoke, especially like this. It was hard ignoring the faerie watching this, knowing he was hoping for her destruction, for her to be the first to fall at his hands. Giles would be eating popcorn, she suspected, if it was readily available. Focusing on the task at hand, she tried avoiding his attacks and knew that she would need to retreat but to do that, she needed to protect her surroundings. Eventually, she knew the rest of her family would return home but she didn't want it to be to her remains. Deep down, she knew it would come down to her being the one that would need to take him down, that she was going to have to keep him from following through on that he had been commanded to do. However she was going to accomplish this was a mystery and until she could get somewhere to think, to formulate a plan, it seemed her life was going to be put on hold for yet another freakish crisis.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 7**

She had never felt more alone than she did now. Even her power was not enough to allow her to retreat to Faery. Giles certainly had gotten a hold of some dangerous and powerful magic and she cared little for how he had done so. What she did care about was getting his hold on her Viking broken. As it was, it was clear that the hold was stronger than anything that she had ever seen and that she hadn't seen even a hint of remorse, regret as he had attacked her….it was unsettling to say the least and it was tearing her up inside. She wondered, as she decided to flee the scene, knowing he could be close behind, if there was any way to take what she had within her, what she had called upon-the faerie's fury- and use its pure power, its innate goodness and purity and purge it from her and somehow use it to stop things before things got worse. It was not too long ago she had tried ridding herself of her light once and for all, the become human and human alone. But then after events unlike anything she had ever imagined, she became full faerie and eventually part vamp. And with powers like those mingled together, she had certainly become even more of a force to be reckoned with. She had come into her own with her abilities and as odd as she knew she looked in her current state, she knew that this was a gift and possibly, this force she had called on could very well save her and the one she loves most. But she needed to figure out how to go about this and as long as she was being chased, certainly that was not going to be happening anytime soon. But as she heard Giles laughing on the ground, she felt something stick in her side and she had thought she had gained ground, that her lead had been greater., but she felt herself returning to her normal state and felt a wetness on her tank top, spreading to her legs. She had not been too far above the ground-relatively speaking, she was about fifty feet up as she tried her best to evade, if not escape, the assault. But she felt the wound in her side and as she slammed to the ground seriously hurt, she saw that it hadn't been who she had expected it to be who had struck. Giles had had a weapon in hand, one of pure iron. A harpoon that was forged of iron and of dark magic. She was barely able to move as she saw the faerie approach, closely followed by a second pair of shoeless feet that were slightly clawed and she could see there was a heavy looking tail she knew could belong to only one she felt hot tears raging down her face and try as she might, she couldn't summon her fury again. She couldn't summon her own alter ego. And yet, she was vulnerable to his. She faded out of consciousness but not before she felt a presence lifting her up and taking her upward and somewhere she knew wouldn't be pleasant.

 **Chapter 8**

There was a coolness to the room as she awoke and to her surprise, she was in her enhanced form, wings and strange tinged hair. And she knew her eyes likely had that subtle violet glow to them as well but cared little for that. How she was like this and yet unable to move, she didn't know nor was excited Chained by her wrists, she dangled a few feet above the ground in what she thought was perhaps a crypt or a mausoleum. No doubt home base for Giles and that which he had planned.

"I was thinking to myself, perhaps I was being too harsh. Perhaps two would be better than one….that both of you working in tandem to get my mission done is better. Use your power as well as his to eliminate vamps form the planet. Of course, then it would be two rather than just one that I would in turn need to eliminate…. " Giles was sitting in a chair before a small table covered with ancient looking books and some lit candles. That he was looking smug, it rubbed her the wrong way and she knew it was iron that was trapping her, the chains unforgiving in that which they were forged of….though she detected magic laced within them as well. And there in the corner, he stood at the ready, waiting for his next orders. "Think of it this way, at least you will be on the same side instead of being adversaries and that you will be doing penance for your former kind. You can perhaps save something of yourself by helping make this world safer for faeries. And the only way to do so is what I planned. With the two of you, I can get my dream to be reality in less time and then….I think I will let you bleed out….just too late for him to save you. He will only just come out of the spell before I take off his head…..leaving the both of you to be banished once and for all."

She didn't know what to say, though the way she was feeling, she knew she couldn't say anything, her throat, she knew there was a wound there and she followed with her eyes, the trail of blood on the floor that went to his hands that were strong and subtly but oh so obviously clawed. That she felt like nothing more than a slab of meat to be used and abused for the amusement of Giles was upsetting enough but the fact he had commanded her own love to do what he had done to her….and she knew without a doubt the torture sessions would continue. Deep down in her gut she suspected that there was but one way to stop this madness and as she vowed to try, she heard Giles' voice as she struggled to remain conscious. He said something about starting with some clusters of vagrant vampires, and as she heard her mate leave with murderous intent, Giles came over to where she hung and touching a mirror that he had summoned, there appeared images like a TV screen and she felt her stomach churn as one by one the unsuspecting vamps were worse than obliterated. They were so swiftly cut down that they were red blurs as they were killed one by one and she had a hunch that as fast as they had perished, none were killed cleanly. And it was a short time later when he returned from the mission forced upon him, Eric covered in blood head to toe and the shambled remains of his black jeans and tank top barely holding.

"Efficient…and to think of the magic the two of you will make together once I break you….I need to find a stronger magic to use on you, what with you being a hybrid freak….but I think tonight's test run was pleasant enough…and even if I can't use you as I want to….he can take care of you and I will have the better of the two remaining anyway." Giles said as he turned to pore over his books. "I think I should like to return home for the evening. But make no mistake, even with my presence not here, he is still very much in thrall and there is no chance for you to escape. Know that, girl and perhaps I will allow him to be lenient with you." he said before grinning. "I can see into his mind and he into mine and as such…it wouldn't take much for me to be alerted to any…..hiccups to my plan. Have a good evening." and with that he clutched his book he had been reading and vanished into a bright light, leaving her to wonder what he was telepathically communicating, if anything, to the Viking at this moment. He was standing there, looking at her intently, those eyes, those soulless red eyes that creeped her out and broke her heart all at the same time. She knew she couldn't take much more of anything right now and she clenched her eyes shut a she braced for something else to happen. Instead, she felt a hand, roughened slightly due to the transfigured flesh, take her hair back pulling the dirty strands from her face. Long gone was her ponytail and as she opened one eye, she saw through the curtain of hair removed from her vision, he was looking at her, that darkness brought about in him very much evident and as much as it seemed to pain him, he managed to fight through long enough to set her free of the bindings. In shock, she watched as he effortlessly removed every last iron piece from her body, her healing already starting. But she knew she was not safe

"I…I don't know how I am doing it but I am blocking him and his power out…but I don't know for how long. I saw into his mind…I know what has to be done to free me from this hell." he managed to say, sounding as if he was fighting a internal battle. And it was sort of how it was. Giles tentacles were buried deep within him, Sookie knew and that he had fought it, broke free for a few minutes was nothing short of a miracle.

"What? What has to be done?" she asked, grabbing his arms as he tried moving away, as if fearing he would be put under again, once more slave to the commands of Giles.

"Your light is the key. The fury." he managed to say before collapsing to his knees, clutching his head. It was clear Giles was back, affecting him again. And then he appeared in the crypt again, looking livid that somehow, for a few moments, his control over his prize had been lost. And it was then her instincts kicked in and she would never really know how she had managed to do it but she lit up like a ethereal Christmas tree, her faerie fury form manifesting again, crackling light around her. And then it split from her, the transparent image leaving her body as it returned to normal. Her eyes had been closed tight but then opened wide as the violet returned to them as she reached out and summoned her light as well as the light, the magic she managed to expel from her body, the ability turned to light, to magic purer than anything she could muster. And as she launched the magic from her hands, she struggled to remain standing, only lingering long enough to see the bloody fate of Giles as he was torn piece by piece by his former captive. But her heart sank as he turned his attention to her, bloodlust very much still there and she saw his eyes….they were still red, the rest of him still shifted. Perhaps she had failed after all.

 **Chapter 9**

And knew she had lost it, the power of the faerie fury and even though she had everything else and was still quite formidable, the energy she had expended had taken almost everything from her and it was all she could do to stay on her feet, bracing herself for what looked like a fight she was certainly not in any shape for. Had she purged her strongest magic for nothing? She surely was about to discover the answer as she took in a deep breath, seeing that it seemed her effort, her last ditch effort, was for naught. And with her kin cut off from intervening, let alone knowing what was happening…

"Please…I don't know what else to do…I need you to help me somehow so we can both make it out of this mess….in one piece." she tried calling on her light but was still recovering from the exertion moments before. She hadn't realized the toll removing the fury from her body would be and was fearing that that act of desperation, clearly worthless, hadn't been enough. Nor was she thinking she had much longer to live as she watched him creeping closer to her. And then she felt the vibrations in the room and it was clear neither knew how it was happening, nor had either expected what was happening to happen. But she knew it was from her lost light she had sent careening at him that like a magnet, she saw something purged from him, a shadowy cloud that as not so dissimilar to what she had had leave her own body. And there once more appeared the magic she had given up, the light enveloping the shadow until it was laced with a light she knew was still her magic and as she watched the magic bleed back into him as he collapsed to the ground, she realized that by giving up her own power she had helped temper his. And if that was the sacrifice she had to make, if that was what it took to no longer fear him being as out of control as he had become. She hoped for the best, that her own purged magic had somehow purged the worst from him and that he wouldn't lose his rare power. That being said, she knew deep down she would rather them both be as they were back before their unknown abilities came to light. But if her loss could help him….she knew it was going to be worth it. There came a bright flash and a sonic boom of sorts, her body being sent backwards from the force of whatever the hell was happening. The force had been enough to blind her and as she fumbled around on her hands and knees, her hands found a cool hand on the ground and slowly, her vision was returning. Her vision was returning to her with ever blind step she started to take and yet, she was still incapacitated enough to be very vulnerable. She nearly tripped over her own feet when exhaustion overtook her and she felt herself falling, falling and yet before she went blank, she felt a pair of not quite normal hands grabbing her, firmly, not roughly. She tried to fight the sleep threatening to overtake her and as she was placed so gently on the ground, she found herself looking at him, restored to normal, though she sensed that that power was very much alive within him still, albeit altered by her sacrificed magic.

"I was planning to leave…..before all this happened and I have to say after everything that has occurred and what you did to fix me…..I….I still don't trust myself and what I am capable of. You tempered the best within me, I know that without a doubt. And yet…..I….you lost part of yourself because I can't, couldn't control myself. You gave up part of yourself that was so rare and powerful….and there is no way I can undo that loss….I cant and I won't return until I can find some way to eradicate what I would have preferred destroyed. I have come to hate it and though you may have helped with giving your magic to take that darkness and lighten it, temper it….I can't take the chance that I….I could relapse somehow and a weapon like me? You and I know the danger that comes with it. I won't risk anyone or anything by taking a chance that things could be fine. I need help destroying this part of me. I no longer want it. You saved me from myself and what overtook me. But I want no further part of this. And I will not let your sacrifice be for nothing." he took her head into his hands and forced her to look up at him. "I will fond a way to purge this from me and-"

"Running away is not going to solve anything…you need me and I need you. If you take off on me again….I managed to get through to before but I can't…I won't endure that again." she interrupted as she looked at him imploringly. "Don't do it."

"I am going to find answers. And when I return…." he was stopped by a influx of loved ones, the magic that had been used to cut him off from his loved ones had died along with Giles. Aurora looked panicked as did Blaze and Pam and the others who lived in their little piece of the world-Willa and the quickly returned home Godric all looked at the couple with pure concern as to what had happened. After a quick explanation by Sookie, she turned to face the one in the center of this all.

"If you leave again….I won't be here when you come back. Is that enough of a threat to keep you from leaving? You Won't hurt anyone, not with my magic in you, taming that beast within….I am sure of it. Running away….after what I gave up to save you….." she started tearing up and he couldn't bear seeing her like this and turned his back to her instead of comforting her, which was what he had wanted to do.

"I want to be like I was before this awakened in me…before I evolved. I don't care about losing that power. And after you lost yours….to save me…I want to lose mine to save us…all of us. " he gestured to their little group and turned to his daughter

"I can't do anything about what is within you….what mom did, she succeeded. The power you have, its not a threat to anyone but yourself right now. You are allowing the fear and worry you have over it still to cloud your judgment and is pushing you away from those who love you. Her sacrifice, believe it or not, saved you and everyone you love. Never again will you be able to be dominated, controlled. That is part of the magic she put into you by sacrificing her faerie fury magic. And you would still run away from her?" Aurora had her hands on her hips and glared up at her father, who looked slightly abashed, a rare thing indeed.

His blue eyes met the brown of Sookies and he was only able to say two words to her before she was sent reeling, sobbing uncontrollably as she ran from the scene in a blur as he too departed, taking to the skies, leaving their family fractured and in a place none were sure they could come back from.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 10**

She slammed things all over the room, going so far as to throwing clothes, shoes, whatever she could get her hands on all over their bedroom. She was hurting…not only for herself but for him as she could understand his reasoning for leaving and yet she couldn't. to put her through this willingly, knowing what it was going to do to her was hurtful. But she needed time to calm herself and honestly, throwing things around kind of felt good. Cathartic, even. It was when her sneakers almost crashed into the mirror of her vanity when it was caught in mid air by her daughter, who had appeared, looking grim but determined.

"Good catch." Sookie wiped the tears from her face as she looked around, feeling as if she was back to square one when he had left-tried to leave-the first time, only to fall into the hands of the now thankfully deceased Giles. But damage had been done and she knew his concern was justified, she knew what he could do. But she was steadfast in her belief that her now lost power had helped temper that was in him, that he wouldn't behave erratically, like little more than a savage. And she proceeded to shower and get dressed, returning to where her daughter was waiting patiently.

"When are you going?" Aurora asked, knowing full well her mother was not going to just allow him to up and leave. Nope.

"Now. I have some places I think I can find him…..there may not be magic cutting us off but he still can cut me off from detecting him. But I have my own ways to find him." Sookie lit her hands up with some magic before extinguishing him. "it won't be a challenge. What will be a challenge is getting his stubborn Viking butt back where he needs to be and get him out of this funk. I know he worries about hurting us. And I know he doesn't want to hurt innocent people-not like he would broadcast that to outsiders, he does relish being the bad ass that he always has been. But….." she trailed off as tears started to flow again. "I want you to stay here and keep things in lone while I am gone. Make sure the others go about their lives and I will keep you updated. I don't know how long this is gonna take so if you don't mind, stop at my work and let Arlene know there us a personal issue I need to attend to."

"Its gotta be nice to work in a place so flexible to your needs." Aurora said with a crooked smile, trying to find the levity in the situation. "Look, I really don't think you should go this alone, Blaze and I, and Godric and the others….we want to help you."

"And I am grateful for that. But I think deep down we all know that there is only one who can reach him, to make him see sense and-"

"He has left you before and hurt you and yet where is he? hasn't come back even though we know he loves you. Even you aren't enough to bring him around this time. I learned a lot about you all, your past and I know how stubborn he can be. And I also know when he is trying to handle things in the best way possible. Maybe he needs time to be out in the world and-" Aurora stopped as she saw the hurt look on her mother's face. "Look, I stepped out of bounds here, but I take after my parents. They can be…outspoken and haven't feared saying what was on their minds and-"

Holding a hand up to stop her, Sookie wasn't looking as upset as she thought she perhaps should feel. "Look, I think he does need time. Having that power against his will….its been a burden for him more than I think we expected it to. To have him turning inward, almost….afraid of his own body….its disconcerting to see him so…" she couldn't; finish as she allowed her one and only child to embrace her. "I appreciate your offer to help. " she reiterated. "But this time I need to go this alone and if there is trouble…..well, all of you will know. We share that connection. But please…..don't come unless I send word to do so."

"Pam is gonna hate being left out…..and I hope you don't take what I said in any bad context…I want you and dad to be together and I know its what both of you want….but I can't help but worry his behavior is only going to destroy you and him and unless we snap him out of this….." Aurora shook her head. "I may be grown but I am not ready nor do I want to lose either or both of you because of this mess."

"Sooner or later I will be home. _WE_ will be home." Sookie replied with emphasis and five minutes later she had flashed away to parts unknown and yet familiar. Here began the hunt. Again.

 **Chapter 11**

She had stopped at all the places she thought perhaps he would go considering the dark place he seemed to be. Deep down, she knew where she would find him thought she supposed her fear of what she may walk in upon made her stall. And it was after the vineyard in France, among other places she finally returned to a place she had come to see as her home as well, though it was the most rustic one he owned. It was the castle he had been born and raised in, where he had seen his parents slaughtered and where their spirits could be called upon for counsel if so desired. It was a sanctuary in every sense of the word, with magical protections along with some tech savvy tricks Pam had come up with. No one could find this place, let alone enter without permission. Her magic allowed her to push the heavy double doors open and as she entered the hallowed grounds of her love and his ancestors, she couldn't help bus once more marvel at where he had come from, the things he had done and seen centuries before they had crossed paths for the first time. It was something to truly ponder. If she had the time to do so. Right now, she had to put those dreamy thoughts aside and try to fix this latest mess.

"I knew you'd find me sooner or later, granted I didn't make it terribly hard…." she heard a voice call and entering a spacious room to her left, she found him seated on a high backed chair that had been painstakingly restored. The throne he had been born to and yet had never been able to take. Fate had had other plans for the Viking turned vamp turned….well, even he was struggling with what had happened to him. It had been a crazy ride and even he had had enough. He was sitting almost slumped, lazily on the throne and there was a blade in his right hand. One that had been his fathers and yet was as sharp now as it was when forged. She didn't like the connotations she was getting from this picture.

"If you even think about doing what I think you are thinking-"

"It doesn't matter…" he replied testily, glaring at her and she saw a glimpse of the turmoil within him. "I want to be rid of this fully and there is only one way I can ensure that none I care about are harmed. What I could have done to you and the rest of our family…..Giles helped me see the viciousness that is in me and not just that which I can become. What has always been in me from the beginning…..I am not going to be responsible for the destruction of my loved ones" he paused, as if not believing what he was saying. "Or anyone who happens to look in my direction." she knew full well his disdain for anyone not family or friends to him. Yet, she knew he had changed and he had long ago promised her not to endanger lives of those beneath him and his own. He still had that air of superiority and yet she knew she had helped soften his attitude somewhat at least towards humans. But never before had she seen him in this kind of state. She saw the fear, the worry and felt those feelings through their connection. And she felt the anger that was bubbling there too after all he had endured. "I am tired of being used and abused….sick of seeing our family victimized over and over to get to either you, me or both. Perhaps with me lo longer around, it may be for all of your best interests. I am staying here."

Relieved that at least he wasn't seeming to be planning suicide, she was nevertheless still despondent. This was not their life, not here in this drafty castle. Granted thanks to her and Pam's efforts, they had added some creature comforts and made it almost homey. It was a nice perk that they could come here and if they so chose, could ask for a audience with his human parent's spirits. It was a rather unusual perk, but one they had both become grateful for. But now, she wanted only to be alone with him and him alone, though she knew that from beyond the veil, his parents were certainly watching and worrying. She could feel that they were, her ability to attune to nature and life around her was that strong.

"We keep going around in circles and I know that may well be how things go for however long we live. But seriously, you are being way too hard on yourself. I gave up some of my power to help you and I can sense that it worked and I know deep down…you know I destroyed the worse part of that magic. And I know you never asked to gain that power, that ability."

"And I still don't want any part of it. I hate you gave up something of yours, something rare, for me….and still, I want this out of me. It isn't that I am afraid of it, I am afraid of what I could still do. I don't trust it." he sighed. "The best thing for everyone is to stay away. That way no one can be hurt….or worse, if and when that…thing comes out again….I at least can be here isolated, away from anyone I may be tempted to-"

The slap across his face had come swift and hard and though he had had a idea it was coming, did nothing to stop her from striking him. He had seen her angry and hurting before but this? This was a new level and hw knew he was the cause of it. Tears brimmed in her eyes and ran down her face as she reached her breaking point. And something overcame her, a energy unlike anything she had ever felt course through her. Her eyes seemed to spark with energy as even the Viking took to a defensive stance, unsure of what was happening….or about to.

 **Chapter 12**

She had bitten hard and fast, sinking her fangs in as deep as she could in his neck and she allowed instinct to guide her. Clearly, there was much more within her than she had even though possible and she felt it, the faerie fury reignite within her. How, she couldn't say. Perhaps it wasn't able to purged from her and yet, she felt, as she ingested the blood, that she was pulling out what she so desired. She started to convulse and as weak as he was from the impromptu draining session, he caught her before she fell to the ground. And he cringed as she proceeded to regurgitate that which she had ingested, a strange glowing blood that he knew without a doubt had had to be that which he had wanted to be rid of. But she managed to pull herself away from him and on her feet again, she wiped her chin with a arm and glared at him. She felt sick to her stomach and they both knew that she had done what he had wished, desired. He was rid of that part that he hadn't exactly embraced. As she proceeded to further expel that which she had taken from him all over the stone floor, the slightly dazed and weakened Viking trying to approach her. But she shook her head in between the upheavals. The magic she had taken from him evaporating from the blood she was throwing up. Several minutes later, she had finally finished and she noted he was looking better, that he had recovered from the bizarre exorcism of sorts.

"Sookie….let me-" he offered his bleeding wrist to her as she stepped away slowly.

"You will be fine….that part of your magic….its gone. Destroyed. And it took the last trace of my faerie fury to do it…..but its gone. I sacrificed it to save you….everything. But you…you were ready to just up and leave, like you didn't think we wouldn't be there for you, like we wouldn't help you….I can't take the up and running, the chaos and the pain we've been through any longer. I hurt when you hurt and I know we love each other. But….I can't take this heartache, this stress any longer. you're free of the curse you ascended to. Not that you're not still a badass…..but as for me…I think we can be happier if we forgot…..everything."

His face fell and paled further if possible. He knew what she was getting at and though he hoped she would say she was kidding, he sensed through their connection that she was dead serious. "Its not possible…you can't mean what I think you're getting at."

She turned to leave, her eyes meeting his one last time. "I don't think just a divorce is going to do the trick….I am going to see what can be done about separating us…..I think maybe it may well be for our own good. To forget each other and go on with our lives as they were. Never doubt what faerie magic can do." she vanished right as he sped over to her, to take her by the arm. Left alone, Eric started in a blind rage, destroying everything he could get his hands on, his possessions as shattered as his life had once more apparently become.

 **THE END-stay tuned for a follow up to this story!**


End file.
